


When The Day Met The Night

by gladneon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Heavy Pokemon Sun and Moon Spoilers, M/M, Mentions of lots of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladneon/pseuds/gladneon
Summary: He didn’t understand it. He couldn’t understand it.He could feel the cool breeze hitting against his back: likely drifting in from the Brooklet Hill lakes a few routes away. The smell of fresh grass and hibiscus flowers intoxicated him, and he couldn’t tell if it was the scent, the thrill of his victory, or the blazing sun above him that was making his heart race.(It was something, Gladion discovered, that was far more enticing than that.)(Major spoilers for Pokemon Sun and Moon)





	

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

He didn’t understand it. He couldn’t understand it.

He could feel the cool breeze hitting against his back: likely drifting in from the Brooklet Hill lakes a few routes away. The smell of fresh grass and hibiscus flowers intoxicated him, and he couldn’t tell if it was the scent, the thrill of his victory, or the blazing sun above him that was making his heart race.

(It was something, Gladion discovered, that was far more enticing than that.)

The other boy’s laughter cut brightly through the air. “Ha ha ha! Man, I lost again!”

Gladion was dumbfounded. This kid just lost by a longshot, and he’s in a fit of giggles? He shifted in his place and put his hands on his hips. “Are you even taking this seriously?” he snarked. 

“I am!” the boy grinned. “So seriously! I’m seriously enjoying it!”

“...Enjoying it?” Gladion spat. He fought hard to bite back a groan. What was this kid’s deal? “You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it...which clearly you haven’t.”

His grin didn’t falter. “Oh lighten up a little! Winning isn’t everything when it comes to battles! As long as my Pokemon and I enjoy it, we don’t need to be the strongest right away.” Dimming just a little bit, his expression became less joyful and more sympathetic“I’d rather just enjoy my journey for what it is and make the most of it, yknow?”

He couldn’t.

...  
(Gladion learned later that his name is Hau, like the Alolan hibiscus.)

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But his eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer 

He needed to get stronger. He had to.

But he knew that he couldn’t do it alone.

Gladion pondered the irony of the situation for a moment: of how he and his sister were figuratively hostages within this sterile, blank palace, and now his sister was being held hostage here by their…

He tried not to gag.

Mother.

He shook his head. They had finally reached the bottom floor of the Aether Foundation.

“...Everything looks the same. I guess it's only been two years, though,” he mused. He didn’t like it here. It reminded him of Null’s torture, the pain it felt over being tortured during experiments, being forced to combine with types - with memories that didn’t belong to it.

Gladion could feel its Poke Ball shaking.

“Wow! It’s like a secret hideout!” Hau exclaimed, and Gladion, albeit grateful for the distraction, had to do everything in his power not to wince at his exuberance.

“Don’t get too excited, Hau. Though…” He offered up a slight, coy smile. “I guess it’s better than freezing from fear or nerves.” He struggled to keep his voice even. “I’ll check the first lab, Secret Lab A. You two check out Secret Lab B.” he threw his head to the left. “It’s the second one, down the hall.”

“Why do you get the first one? And why do you know all this?”

If I told you, you’d think less of me.

“Just focus, Hau. Think you can do that?” Gladion sighed, quickly dodging the subject. “We can’t trust Faba. I’m sure he’s told half the foundation all about us.”

He expected him to leave it at that.

Clearly, he forgot who he was talking to.

“You didn’t even answer my question…” Hau mumbled. Gladion turned to snap at him, but was caught off guard by a hand clapping his shoulder. “I know what it’s gotta be. Nerves, eh? I reckon that you’re more afraid to be here than either one of us, huh, Gladion?”  
Gladion scoffed and passed it off as a joke, but he did feel as though a weight had been lifted from his mind.

He turned to look at Hau and realized he had the same peaceful, compassionate look on his face that he wore when they first met.

Maybe....maybe he wasn’t as naive as he thought he was.

Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

It hit Gladion after his battle at Mount Lanakila that he was the one who was truly naive.

Somewhere along the way, his journey to become stronger, to be able to protect his sister and everyone else…

It became more of an excuse to be closer to him, to protect Hau.

To help him get stronger.

Gladion couldn’t help but bark out a short laugh, creating a puff of chilling mist in front of his face. He was in love with Hau, that stupid, gleeful, charming airhead Hau. The grandson of the kahuna of Melemele Island.

With the emotionally broken son of the madwoman who left the region in shambles? 

He felt his blood run cold. No...no that wouldn’t be possible. He needed to distance himself as far as he could from the boy so he wouldn’t catch on.

But then wouldn’t Hau would blame himself for his isolation?

Gladion angrily kicked the snow at his feet, causing Silvally to turn and stare at him with a bored expression.

The conservatory seemed like a great place to be right now.

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer

He didn’t know how long he stood there for. Hours. Days. Months.

He was certain though, that Hau was not standing behind him the entire time.

Gladion’s heart rate began to pick up and he could feel his blood pulsing in his ears. Anxiety was beginning to consume him and he needed a distraction, and fast.

However, focusing on Silvally splashing the wild Corsola with water only worked for so long. The sound of shuffling and sniffling behind him woke him from his stupor. He refused to turn around.

“What did I do?” Hau choked out, and Gladion had to resist the urge to flee. Hearing him in such a state, so different from the Hau that he...loved, made his chest burn with heartache.

He knew this would happen, but it was safer this way.

“You did nothing.” he told him sternly. “I’ve been busy taking over the Foundation for my mother until she returns. That’s all.”

“And that’s why you’ve been answering everyone’s messages except mine?”

Gladion winced. Dammit.

“Look,” he said gently. “It’s better for you to stay away from me. I’ll end up hurting you, and you’ll think that you’re to blame for my flaws.”

A moment of silence.

Then another.

“Pfft…”

Gladion turned to glare at him. “What?”

Hau burst out laughing, clutching his stomach in an attempt to subdue his giggling. “Ha...Wow, Gladion, that’s it? You had me terrified for nothing?”

He narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. “Excuse me? You don’t even realize what I-”

“Shh.” Hau grinned, gesturing a finger in front of Gladion’s mouth. “You’re overreacting. Being in love with someone isn’t the end of the world, and it’s definitely not a flaw.”

“W-What!?” Gladion yelped. “How...How did you…?”

Hau snorted. “Oh please! I may be slow on the uptake sometimes, but I’m not stupid.” He laced his fingers with Gladion’s. “I was hoping you’d realize that I liked you at some point, not hide away like a frightened Zubat!”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Gladion countered, but the defensiveness in his tone was betrayed by the smile that was etched onto his face.

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

They were back on Route 5, and Gladion noticed how much he had changed since he met Hau.

And in a sense, nothing had changed at all.

He didn’t understand it. He couldn’t. And he didn’t need to.

Because Hau was here, with him, where the day first met the night.


End file.
